


You're My Hero

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dogs, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Superhero Katsuki Yuuri, Superheroes, Superpowers, Veterinarian Victor Nikiforov, Veterinary Clinic, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Recently, Saint City has gained a Kryptonian, Superboy has gained a #1 Fan, and Viktor has gained the favor of one of Earth's most powerfull heroes
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Zine Promos [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Kudos: 42





	You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A promo for the Paws!!! On Ice zine- https://yoidogsandcatszine.tumblr.com/ - because I can't get enough of superhero AUs
> 
> Also, I'm sorry Yuri had to steal Superboy's title, I just couldn't come up with anything better ^^;
> 
> This might be a series, it might not, but I'm labeling it one anyway just in case because I _do_ have plans for a sequel

_"In a heart-stopping moment of footage, a train carrying over seven hundred passengers was thrown off it's track and nearly drove off of a cliff, but thanks to the impressive work of Saint City's very own Superboy, the calamity was halted, and not a single life was lost, as per usual, the latest member of the Super family didn't stick around long after the incident for an interveiw, but he did say it's the beleif that the train was steered off track on purpose, authorities are looking into the matter, stay tuned with GPF News for the latest updates and more-"_

Viktor sighed softly, pausing the news footage and staring down at the face of the beautifull hero

It wasn't all that long ago that the latest member of the "Super Siblings" ~~actually Viktor had done his research and they all seemed to be cousins but far be it from him to _dare_ correct anyone~~ first appeared, and although he had tried to assemble a name of his own, the press seemed intent on calling him "Superboy" and he eventually stopped fighting it

But there was astoundingly little else known about him, other than the fact that he had initially spent some time in National City with Supergirl before hosting a breif stint in Gotham during Batwoman's temporary absence

Once the Scarlet Knight was back, Superboy had located himself to Saint City, and Viktor, for one, couldn't have possibly been more thrilled

Superboy seemed to be considerably shyer than his veteran- and from what little Viktor could tell, probably older- cousins, he didn't like the press, whereas Superman and Supergirl were frequently featured in their respective homes' magazines and news outlets, and when he did give interveiws he seemed constantly awkward and unsure of himself, even stuttering and stumbling over his words

He was just as confident as any other hero when he was actually saving people, even having a few one-liners up his sleeve that Viktor practically _savored_ during the rare instances they were caught on camera, but whenever he was confronted with fans or cameras or any kind of attention, he practically shrank in on himself

It was a pity really, his heart seemed to be made of pure _gold_ , but people hadn't warmed up to him just yet the way they had with the other Kryptonians, and Viktor was willing to bet it was because of his lack of personability

He remembered when he had breifly studied in National City, during Supergirl's first year, everyone had always been so harsh on her, he hadn't been in Metropolis when Superman first appeared but he was willing to bet that people hadn't been nearly as cold to him as they had been to his cousins

It wasn't fair, and Viktor was almost annoyed that Superboy didn't have some sort of press guide or public speaking coach to help him with the less important but often more talked about side to superheroing

Not that Viktor himself would actually know anything about that though, he was just some normal human, he'd never be a hero himself...

"Just short of some radioactive spider biting me," he muttered to himself, rising to his feet and making his way out of the break room

Ofcourse knowing his luck, it'd be more likely to be a radioactive _dog_ , as a vet, he wasn't exactly a stranger to dog bites after all

Not that he ever really minded or got mad at them, Viktor's love for animals was, bluntly, far more extensive than his love for humans, and he never blamed them for being in pain or afraid, even though they were biting the hand trying to save them

Funny, it almost reminded him of the way some people treated Superboy...

He shifted his phone into his coat pocket, making his way to the lobby to see where he needed to go next, but just as he was rounding the corner, his breath was taken away, the Boy Of Steel was standing right in front of him

...Or, well, shaking right in front of him

"Please help me!! I got home and he was passed out, I don't know what happened but he won't wake up, please please help!!"

"Ah.."

It took Viktor a little longer than it should have to realize that the little blanket in Superboy's arms actually contained a dog, but once he did, his training managed to kick in and he forced himself out of the starstruck haze that had initially hit him

"Come with me,"

Superboy wasted no time, hurrying behind Viktor- or, actually, Viktor supposed he was actually going rather slowly to keep up with the vet's human pace, wich must have been driving the poor guy crazy...

Viktor knew that the idea of going at a _slower pace_ than an absolutely booking it, should anything ever be wrong with Makkachin, would drive him _batty_

Luckily though, they happened to pass by exactly the person Viktor needed on their way to the exam room

"Yuri!"

For some reason, Superboy tensed behind him, maybe his voice was too sharp on the Kryptonian's sensitive hearing?

"What do you want old man?" the blonde grumbled, hands in his pockets as he came to a reluctant pause in front of Viktor

"We need to get this little darling's stomach pumped, would you get things ready please?"

"What'd you do Superfreak? Give him a bunch of chocolate or something?"

Viktor was about to correct the blonde for... well... _all of that_... but it seemed Superboy had himself covered

"I'm _foreign_ , not _stupid_ , I did _learn_ about dogs before getting one," Superboy- in an exceedingly rare instance of aggression- snapped

It seemed both vets were a little taken aback by that, but Viktor found himself almost _proud_ of the other man

"Come on, I need to check his vitals," he prompted gently, the angry look on Superboy's face quickly turning to one of anxiety again as he followed closely behind Viktor

The moment they were in the exam room, the door almost magically shut behind them, likely Superboy's doing, as Viktor carefully set the dog on the exam table

"I didn't do anything to him," the superhero said quietly, wrapping his arms around his chest and staring down at the floor

"I know, I'm sorry about Yuri, he's prickly that way,"

That didn't seem to make the stranger feel any better though

"What happened? Can you tell me?" Viktor prompted, removing his stethoscope from around his neck

"I don't know.... I-I got home and he was on the floor... I checked the apartment but I couldn't see that he'd gotten into anything, and I called my cousin but she's not answering and she's the only one who can get in touch with the DEO if he's been poisoned or something- do you think he was poisoned? Is that why you said he should get his stomach pumped?!"

"I don't know that for sure, but it's a hunch I have," he explained gently, pressing the bell of the stethoscope against the dog's chest

Atleast there was a decent heartbeat, though it may not stay that way for long....

"What's his name?"

"Vicchan..." Superboy muttered back, wringing his hands anxiously, tears starting to collect in his eyes

"Ok," Viktor said softly, glancing up at the Kryptonian's anxious features again

"Why don't you wait outside? I'll let you know the _second_ I have news, good or bad, ok?"

For a moment, he looked like he was going to protest, but quickly snapped his mouth shut, his hands balling up into fists

"I'm... making things worse, aren't I?" he croaked quietly

"I just need to take him to the back now, ok?" Viktor assured him, not wanting to be quite so blunt as to admit that yes, Superboy was a _bit_ distracting

With a nod, the door was open and then shut again in a second, only a red and blue blur having passed through the entryway before Viktor was left alone again

Well, alone with the dog anyway

He took a deep breath, pressing the stethoscope against the dog's chest again

_'I am not going to be responsible for letting Superboy's dog die,'_ he thought to himself

_'So no matter what happens, I **will** figure this out,'_

~+~

When Viktor found Superboy, he was levitating in the air

Outside on a cold January evening, not looking the least bit bothered as he floated in the sky, staring up at the moon

Meanwile, Viktor's breath was turning white and he had to make an effort to stop himself from shivering too visibly

He didn't want to interrupt such a beautifull moment, with the way the moonlight was cascading around the Kryptonian, but the sooner he did this, the better

"You know, when I said 'wait outside', I didn't actually mean **_outside_** ,"

Straightening himself out, Superboy looked down at Viktor, lowering himself to the ground much more slowly than Viktor would have predicted and making his way timidly towards the vet

"Is... is he....?"

"He's fine," Viktor promised, wich was such a releif to Superboy that he exhaled- loudly- and actually had to bend over and brace his hands against his legs to keep from tumbling to the ground

"Thank you... thank you so much..." he wispered, suddenly upright again and wrapping his arms around Viktor in a tight but gentle- clearly practiced for the sake of not crushing any humans- hug

"Thank you so much,"

"It's no problem really, it's my job,"

Superboy shook his head, sniffling quietly before pulling back and rubbing at his eyes

"It's not that simple..... I thought-..... you're my hero, really,"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Viktor teased lightly, but Superboy didn't seem amused, instead he only hung his head in disappointment

"How can I be a hero when I can't even save my own dog? If it hadn't been for you..."

"You can't do everything," Viktor frowned, setting a hand on Superboy's shoulder

"And I'm willing to bet that he _was_ poisoned, unless you take sleeping pills,"

"I don't," he confirmed quickly, swallowing hard

"That... that's what you found?"

"Mm, I'd be carefull of any enemies if I were you,"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I know who's responsible," Superboy seethed back, the flesh beneath Viktor's hand growing warmer, felt even against the soft but strong fibers of his supersuit

"And I _won't_ let them get away with this,"

"That's good," Viktor confirmed with an exhale, tilting his head

"We'd like to keep Vicchan over night if that's ok with you, I have a feeling it will be?"

"Yes, I would prefer it, in fact,"

Yeah, Viktor was sure he would

He had a feeling Superboy had.... "other plans" for the evening

The hero was quiet for a moment, staring up at the moon again, the light breeze of the evening sending his cape bellowing behind him

It was the most majestic thing Viktor had ever seen

"Thank you again, for helping Vicchan,"

"Ofcourse," Viktor said softly, his face turning a bit pink as Superboy turned around, moving closer and handing Viktor a nice metal watch, opening the face to reveal the crest that decorated the front of his suit

"If you ever need me, just press this button, I'll be here in a flash,"

Viktor nodded, taking one last look at Superboy's inhumanly beautifull face, before he took off into the sky once more

~+~

_"Superboy has done it again, this morning Saint City's resident hero took to the skies to rescue a parachuter who's parachute failed to open-"_

Pausing the video on his phone, Viktor took his earbuds out and slid his phone into his pocket

"Hello, welcome to Yutopia Books,"

"Thank you!"

Funny, that voice kind of sounded familiar...

"Can I help you find anything?"

Initially, upon walking in, Viktor had gone straight for the graphic novels, but that voice....

He turned around, staring at a beautifull brunette with blue-framed glasses and the most stunning brown eyes...

"Um, actually, I might be looking for something," he mused, deciding to look for a random book just to have an excuse to talk to the pretty clerk

"Sure, what's the title?"

"Uh... it's the newest issue of Sabrina," he smiled, eyes flicking down to the worker's name badge

"Yuri? That's so funny, my coworker's name is Yuri,"

"Is that right?"

Yuri was blushing a little at that, wich was _entirely_ too charming...

_*Berk!*_

Looking over the counter, Viktor gasped adoringly at the precious little Toy Poodle who was currently laying in a dog bed behind the clerk

....A very familiar looking Toy Poodle...

And when he squinted at the tag.....

_Vicchan_

"Um... we should have it over here," Yuri muttered, adjusting his glasses

For a moment, Viktor was silent, his brain letting this new information sink in, before deciding to take a chance

"Yuri, would it be too forward if I... asked you... are you busy Friday night?"

"Um... no... why?"

"I just... feel like I know you from somewhere," Viktor smiled

"And I'd like to get to know you better,"

Yuri glanced down at Vicchan, then back at Viktor, his lips blossoming into a light smile of his own

"I would like that,"


End file.
